Jadinya boleh ga?
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Niou ama Marui kan baru pacaran tp ternyata adenya marui tu bocor jadinya papanya marui ga suka kalo dia pacaran ama Niou. Chapter 2 !
1. Kita udah jadian?

Jadinya boleh ga?

Pokonya pairnya niou marui

* * *

KRING!!! KRING!!!

Pokonya bell sekolah menandakan pulang telah berbunyi dan Marui Bunta tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumahnya karena hari ini ibunya membuat kue pie. Saat iya mau meninggalkan sekolah seseorang memanggilnya, ternyata teman sekelasnya Niou Masaharu. Niou melambaikan tangannya ke arah Marui sebagai tanda suruh ke sini. Dengan terpaksa Marui menghampiri Niou. Saat Marui baru mau ngomong, Niou langsung menarik tangannya Marui dan muka mereka tidak mempunyai jarak yang banyak antara sesama.

"Marui Bunta aku suka sama kamu sejak kau menjadi regular, makannya itu maukah kau jadi pacar aku?" Niou bicara cepat cepat karena iya gugup. Marui malah terlihat bingung, dan mukanya juga sedikit memerah.

"Niou..." Marui memulai

"ya?"

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Niou langsung merasa seperti orang bego dan iya mengedip beberapa kali.

"um..ya.." Niou menjawab dengan nada bingung

"kalau begitu bisa aku bisa pergi sekarang ga? Soalnya aku harus pulang karena mama ku hari ini buat kue pie di rumah" Marui sambil memegang tangan Niou.

"hah? Boleh kok..." Niou jadi semakin serasa bodoh

"oke de! Baik kamu! Bye!" Marui lari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Niou

"MARUI!! Jadi kita udah pacaran belom?!" Niou teriak teriak ke arah marui

"YA LAH MASA AKU NOLAK KAMU KAN GA MUNGKIN!! BYE!!"

* * *

Sesampai dirumahnya Marui langsung mencium bau kue pie yang lezat yang baru fresh keluar dari oven. Marui langsung menghampiri dapur dan karena ibunya tau anaknya tukang makan, jadi tanpa Marui perlu bilang apa apa, ibunya langsung memotongkan kue tersebut dan membaginya ke Marui.

"makasi ibu!" ibunya Marui hanya tersenyum dan mencium dahinya

"sama sama sayang ku... bagaimana dengan sekolah hari ini?" Ibunya bertanya sambil duduk si sebrangnya

"umm.. sekolah baik baik saja kok" Marui sambil memakan pie itu dengan nafsu

"ga ada yang spesial kah?" Marui hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

* * *

Saat di rumahnya Niou

Niou masuk ke pintu depan rumahnya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Kakaknya yang lagi nonton TV dan yang biasanya iya musuhi sekarang iya peluk kencang kencang. Kakaknya ampe merasa kesel.

"OI! Masaharu! Apaapaan si kamu? Tumben" kakaknya tersenyum melihat muka adenya yang duduk disampingnya sambil berbunga-bunga.

"Oh....kakak tau ni! Kamu pasti nembak seseorang dan akhirnya di terima. Ya bukan?" kakaknya sambil mecolek colek pipinya Niou

"ahaha kakak..." Niou tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"hehe ade ku udah punya pacar" kakaknya sambil mengusap kepalanya Niou

"siapa pacar mu?" kakaknya bertanya tetapi Niou langsung berdiri menggambil photo kemenangan rikkaidai. Iya menunjuk Marui yang sedang memegang piala itu.

"boong! Yang ini?! Bukan yang ini?" kakaknya kaget karena Niou menunjukkan photonya Marui, sedangkan kakaknya menunjukkan photonya Akaya.

"Dia mah ga mungkin! Orangnya ngocol setengah mati!"

"tapi kakak ga percaya lo.. masa dia mau ama kamu si. Setau aku kamu tu sejenis petenshi gitu, dan orang seimut dia mah biasanya ga mau"

"kalo orang seimut dia justru maunya yang kayak aku gitu" Niou sambil membanggakan diri sendiri

"haha terserah lu de..." kakaknya langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan Niou, yang sedang memandang photonya Marui yang lagi senyum manis itu.

"ah...Marui Bunta..." Niou memeluk photo itu. Tetapi dia langsung dikatain ama adenya, dan mukanya langsung memerah.

"hei dengar ya, barusan kamu ga liat itu" adenya hanya tertawa dan meninggalkannya

Niou langsung kebingungan dan menuju kekamarnya. Iya tidur tiduran di kasur sambil melihat hpnya iya ingin sms Marui tapi ragu-ragu. Smsnya di udah di ketik tinggal di send aja, trus iya ga sengaja ke send eh maksudnya sengaja ke send. Tanpa menunggu lama lama ternyata langsung ada balesan

(note : tulisan yang italic itu smsny Marui kalo bold Italic itu Niou)

_Kenapa ni?_

_**Ga napa napa, kamu lagi apa? Oya panggil aku masaharu**_

_Oh, lg sms kamu, kau juga panggil aku bunta ya!_

_**Ya pasti**_

_Kau lagi apa?_

_**Ga tau juga si, ide mungkin?**_

_Um.. udah makan?_

_**Blm**_

_Makan lah.. nanti sakit_

_**Ya nanti de..**_

_Sekarang lah kalo sakit aku yang repot!_

_**lah kok kamu yang repot? Paling mama aku**_

_aku kan jadi khawatir kalo masaharu sakit_

_**haha iya de... besok ada latihan ga?**_

_Besok ga tau tu ga jelas sanada kalo ngomong, oya kelas kita besok ulangan mat ya?_

_**Yap!**_

_Yah.... ga bisa lagi aku math_

_**Mau ku ajarin? Aku yang main ke rumah kamu **_

_Hah!? Main ke rumah aku? Besok? _

_**Ya minggu depan kan ulanganny minggu depan **_

_Oya de... hehe... Masaharu aku harus cuci piring dulu ya malam ini giliran aku cuci piring_

_**Owkey de bunbun, see ya!**_

_See ya! *kiss*_

Niou tersenyum melihat pesan terakhirnya Marui, dan langsung minta makan malam.

Pagi paginya Marui bangun kepagian soalnya dia liat jamnya yang battreynya abis dan menunjukkan pukul 7. dia langsung bangun cepet mandi dan makan apa adanya. Setelah itu dia berangkat tetapi saat diperjalanan iya bingung kenapa tadi mamanya ga nyiapin dia makanan ya? Saat iya melihat hpny ternyata baru jam 5.46. AH sial! Masa ke sekolah jam segini si? Kan jelek banget. Ya udah de Marui mutusin mau ke rumahnya Niou pura pura jemput dia sekolah.

***

Saat di rumahnya Niou , mamanya bangunin dia setengah mati padahal udah jam 6 pagi kalo dia ga bangun dia bisa terlambat.

"Niou Masaharu bangun sudah jam 6 ni!" mamanya ampe stress bangunin ni anak

"mah.. sabar lah... biarin aja masaharu paling dia ga mau bangun karena lagi mimpi basah" kakaknya langsung ketawa sendiri

Tiba tiba; Ting Toong!!!!

Ibunya membuka pintunya dan iya begitu terkejut melihat Marui di depan pintu terlihat sudah rapi dan siap ke sekolah ga kayak anaknya.

"ah! Marui-kun bukan?" ibunya menanya

"Iya!" Marui menjawab dengan bangganya

"silahkan masuk ya" Ibunya menyuruh Marui menunggu di ruang makan, saat kakaknya makan iya melihat Marui duduk di depannya langsung keselek

"uhuk...uhuk.." Marui langsung bergegas mengambilkan kakaknya Niou minuman. Saat kakaknya meminum minuman itu iya tidak lepas pandang dari Marui

"ada apa?" Marui terlihat bingung

"Marui Bunta?"

"ya?"

"kamu kok di sini?"

"oya soalnya aku kepagian jadiny mampir ke rumah Niou dulu de..." Marui sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"_**MASAHARU NIOU BANGUN LAH!!! SUDAH JAM SEGINI!! TERSERAH LAH POKOKNY MAMA CUMA BANGUNIN SISAHNYA URUSAN KAMU SENDIRI!!"**_

Marui dan adenya Niou tertawa sedangkan kakaknya merasa malu, tp tiba tiba kakaknya punya ide yang bagus.

"eh! Marui coba kamu yang bangunin Masaharu" kakaknya menyarankan

"eh? Aku? Bangunin Masaharu?" kakaknya mengangguk dan menarik tangan Marui ke kamarnya Niou. Saat pintu di buka kamarnya pun masih gelap dan terlihat sosok seseorang yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak, sepertinya dia sedang ada di dunianya sendiri. Marui di dorong kakaknya masuk dan kakaknya meninggalkan mereka bedua di dalam ruangan itu. Marui menghampiri Niou yang sedang tertidur. Marui meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalanya Niou dan di belai rambutnya

"Masaharu..." Marui membisiki di kupingnya, perlahan lahan Niou mulai kembali ke alam sadar dan lama lama terbangun karena bisikan kekasihnya itu.

"bunta..." Marui mencium dahinya dan memeluknya. Niou malah tambah malas karena sudah ada yang menciumnya dan segala macam.

"Masaharu ayo kita sekolah.. kau terlambat" setelah mendengar kata 'terlambat' matanya Niou langsung terbuka dengan lebar dan bediri menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan siapin buku belom lagi sarapan. Marui hanya tertawa melihat sikapnya Niou pagi ini. Lalu setelah Niou selesai iya mengajak Marui ke dapur dan langsung berangkat.

"Da mama & papa!!! Da kakak! Da ade!" Niou sambil melambaikan tangannya Marui hanya berterima kasih dan pamitan. Jadi mereka akhirnya lari ke sekolah.

* * *

Yay! selesai ! tp ini Baru chp 1

tdnya mau buat oneshot tp kok kalo oneshot bingung ya?

Pokoknya kalo ga salah cuma 2 atau 3 chp

Mungkin updatednya minggu depan atau kalo sempet besok!

MINNA SAN~ MOHON REVIEW YA!


	2. Jadinya boleh ni!

Jadinya boleh ga?

Niou Marui lah..

Sesampai di sekolah meskipun pas bel mereka tetap masuk kelas sebelum guru dateng. Niou dan Marui duduk di tempatnya masing masing. Mereka masih tertawa karena selama perjalanan ngobrol tentang hal yang tidak mungkin. Saat guru masuk, guru pun menegur mereka karena masih tertawa. Pelajaran di mulai tetapi Niou dan Marui malah surat suratan.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Niou dan Marui jajan bareng saat di kantin mereka lihat Sanada dan Yukimura sedang berduaan di bawah pohon. Yukimura bersenderan di bahunya Sanada. Niou yang pertama liat dia langsung memberi tahu Marui dan Marui langsung bersiul. Akibatnya Sanada kaget dan langsung berdiri tetapi waktu itu Yukimura masih bersenderan di bahunya jadi Yukimura terjatuh saat Sanada berdiri. Niou dan Marui tertawa bahak bahak melihat fukubunchou di marahin Yukimura.

Siangnya saat latihan tennis Akaya tidak hadir karena dihukum. Latihan hari ngajarin para junior, begitu saja. Marui kalo ngajarin junior si gampang tapi kalo Niou, emangnya ad yang mau ama dia. Latihan hari ini melelahkan karena para junior yang susah diajarin. Setelah latihan mereka ganti baju dan menuju jalan pulang. Niou mau balas budi dengan mengantar Marui pulang. Saat di jalan mereka basa basi ternyata Marui baru inget kalo ulangan mat itu tgl 12 dan sekarang tgl 11. Marui langsung meminta Niou mengajarkannya sambil memohon. Sebetulnya si kalo Marui yang minta ga usah memohon.

Sesampai di rumahnya Marui ternyata tidak ada orang di rumah. Mama papanya belum pulan, adenya? Ga tau de kalo itu. Marui langsung mengajak Niou ke kamarnya. Mereka belajar selama 2 jam, dan akhirnya Marui mengerti. Niou selama belajar sering mengejeknya karena dia sering bilang tensai tapi kok pelajaran kayak gini aja ga bisa?

"AH! Masaharu ! aku emng tensai tapi dalam hal yang lain ok!" Niou hanya tertawa

"gimana Bunta? Udah ngerti kah?" Niou bertanya sambil mengusap kepalanya, Marui tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ya!" mendengar kata itu Marui langsung menarik tangannya Niou

"Masaharu jangan pulang dulu! Aku sendirian di rumah..." Niou malah bingung 'apa maksudnya anak ini? Bukannya udah biasa di rumah sendirian'

"Bunta kenapa?"

"Aku mau ditemenin masaharu, main game yuk! Sebentar aja, please..."

"haha mau main game doank? Boleh kok..." Marui langsung mengambil beberapa mainan dan Niou terkejut

"Bunta..." Niou memeluknya dari belakang

"ah! Masaharu susah ni ngambil mainannya"

"kamu main board game?"

"ya lah... emangnya kirain apa? Wii, psp atau Ps gitu?"

"bukan, maksudku itu main di kasur"

Niou sambil membisikkannya di kupingnya Marui, mukanya marui langsung semerah rambutnya

"HAH!!!" Marui kaget saat Niou melemparnya ke kasur. Niou menatap matanya yang ungu itu, Marui menutup matanya dan Niou menciumnya penuh nafsu. Marui sambil memeluk tengkuk lehernya.

"Masaharu..." Marui langsung menariknya dan menciumnya lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar. Tangannya Niou sudah berada di bawah bajunya Marui. Marui sudah membuka belt yang digunakan Niou. Sepertinya terbawa suasana yang panas ini. Setelah itu Niou mencium lehernya Marui, Marui merintih karena Niou sambil meraba badannya. Lama kelamaan tanpa di sadari mereka sudah tidak menggunakan busana sama sekali. Niou sudah membelai rambutnya yang merah darah itu, Marui hanya menatap kekasihnya yang sudah berada di atasnya itu. Niou tau kalo dia yang mendominasi situasi sekarang ini. Sebetulnya iya ingin memasuki kekasihny tetapi iya bingung bagaimana mulainya.

"Bunta... Kau siap?"

"ah... dari tadi kek!" Niou jadi tidak ragu ragu dan akhirnya iya memasuki kekasihnya itu. Melakukan ini dengan orang yang kau cintai itu enak. Meskipun menurut Marui ini sedikit menyakitkan

"AAHHHH!! MASAHARU!!" Niou merasa sangat senang dapat melakukan ini dengan Marui. Niou sambil menciumnya dimana-mana sampai Marui mengerang kencang kencang.

"ah... masaharu, ngh...aku mau lebih..." Niou tersenyum dan iya melepaskan Marui dan kali ini iya memasukkannya dengan jari tangannya. Satu per satu mereka hilang ke dalam, rasanya sakit tapi ada rasa enaknya juga.

"ah... masaharu kau pinter ya..."

"pinter kenapa?"

"bisa membuat tensai seperti aku, jatuh di bawahmu, ngh..."

"kalo itu si spesialist ku"

Saat mereka sedang bermain main seperti itu, tiba tiba marui mendengar suara seperti orang naik tangga, lama kelamaan niou juga mendengarnya dan langsung melepaskan marui. Tapi sebelum mereka bisa apa apa, pintu kamarnya marui langsung terbanting kebuka

BRUKK!!!!

"NI~CHAN!!! Eh? Ni-chan sedang apa?" tanya salah satu adenya marui yang melihat niou dan marui sedang telanjang di kasur

"ga kok, ga ngapa ngapain!"

"sesuatu yang kalian umur 7 tahun ga boleh tau" niou langsung melarang mereka

"JAHAT!! Ni~chan ga mau kasih tau lagi ngapain! MAMA NI~CHAN JAHAT!!" mendengar suara adenya teriak teriak, papanya marui langsung naik ke atas dan menghampiri adenya

"mama kamu lagi beresin belanjaan, ada apa?" adenya langsung nunjuk ke arah niou dan marui yang sedang duduk di kasur tanpa menggunakan apa apa, hanya marui menutupi diri sendiri dengan selimut

"pah... aku bisa jelasin" marui memulai

"ASTAGA MARUI BUNTA!!!" papa marui langsung teriak namanya dan adenya langsung takut dan turun kebawah

"Apa apaan kamu! Jam segini lagi making love yang paling parah itu kamu homosexual!"

"pah... dengerin dulu..."

"GA! Cukup sudah!"

"pak! Tolonglah dengarkan bunta sebentar"

"saya ga perlu penjelasan dari kalian! Kau! *sambil menunjuk niou* namamu Niou Masaharu bukan?" Niou hanya mengangguk

"pake bajumu dan keluar dari rumahku!" dengan begitu niou langsung buru buru pake baju dan langsung pergi dari rumahnya marui. Ayahnya marui bener bener terlihat marah ke arah marui.

"Bunta... ayah minta maaf atas barusan tetapi..."

"udah lah.... ga apa apa kok..." ayah coba memeluk marui tetapi marui ga mau dipeluk ayahnya

"aku mau sendirian dulu"

Di rumahnya Niou

Niou sampe rumah dan ayah ibunya sudah menunggu dia di ruang makan.

"aku ingin bicara masaharu" ayahnya berkata ama niou

"ku dengar kau, ketawan lagi making love ama teman sahabatmu ya?" ayahnya niou bertanya, sedangkan ibunya hanya terdiam.

"siapa yang kasih tau?"

"tadi ayahnya teman kamu telphone"

"oh.."

"jadi, apa iya kamu main di kasur ama dia?"

"jujur, ya aku bermain ama dia" mamanya terkejut dan hanya tersenyum, dan ayahnya memberi niou pandangan sinis. Niou menundukkan kepalanya.

"ya udah... gitu saja masaharu" ayahnya berkata kepadanya dan langsung meninggalkannya

"hah?! Gitu saja?" niou terlihat bingung dan mamanya hanya tersenyum

"mama! Kenapa gitu doank?"

"emangnya kamu mau diapain? Sudah lah gitu saja. Mama tadi sudah bicara ama ayah kamu katanya, kalo kamu masih ingin berhubungan lanjut ama bunta-kun boleh asal buntanya juga ikut senang. Dan kalau misalnya kau kami larang pasti kamu marah ama kita, mama dan papa hanya ingin yang terbaik buat masaharu. Lagi pula masaharu kan sudah besar, sudah bisa menentukannya sendiri" niou merasa senang dan memeluk ibunya

***

Tetapi sayangnya keadaannya di rumah marui beda ayah nya tidak setuju kalo marui bersama niou.

"mama" marui memanggil ibunya

"kenapa sayangku?" ibunya sambil mengelus kepalanya

"ada salahnya ya aku sama niou?"

"oya soal itu, mama sudah bicara ama ayah mu" marui langsung tersenyum lebar

"Hontou! Apa katanya?"

"mama sudah bilang kalo sebetulnya jaman sekarang, sebetulnya homosexual itu sudah biasa dan banyak kamu temukan di sekolah kamu. Tetapi ayah kamu maunya bicara ama orang tuanya niou"

"sekarang iya dimana?"

"katanya mau kerumahnya Niou"

"astaga..." ibunya marui hanya tertawa.

"ni-chan..." tiba tiba terdengar suara adenya marui memanggilnya

"eh... kalian berdua, kenapa?" marui bertanya sambil menyamakan tingginya mereka

"itu soal kak masaharu, KITA MINTA MAAF !!! KITA TIDAK TAU HUBUNGAN INI SANGAT PENTING!!"

"hoi hoi jangan nangis gitu donk, ga apa apa lah..." marui sambil mengelus kepala adeknya

"bunta, tadi ayah kamu telphone dan katanya kamu harus nyusul ke rumahnya Niou" mamanya teriak ke marui. Marui langsung berangkat ke rumahnya Niou.

Dirumahnya Niou ayahnya niou dan marui sedang membicarakan hal tersebut. Ibunya niou duduk di sampingnya niou. Niou terlihat sangat sedih karena iya takut, ayahnya marui tidak setuju dengan hal tersebut. Meskipun ibunya sudah berkata kepadanya jangan khawatir tetapi, niou masih saja khawatir.

TING TONG!!

Bel rumahnya Niou berbunyi. Niou yang membuka pintu dan ternyata marui. Niou langsung memeluk marui.

"Masaharu..." marui coba melepaskan diri tapi niou masih memeluknya

"MASAHARU SIAPA ITU!!??" ayahnya niou teriak teriak

"BUNTA, PAH!!" niou narik tangannya marui dan membawanya di mana ayahnya niou dan marui berada.

"bunta kau sudah datang ya" ayahnya marui menyuruh bunta duduk di sampingnya. Mereka membahas ini lama sekali dari jam 3 sore ampe jam 7 malem. Niou karena bosan pergi ke kamarnya. Marui iya juga ingin bersama niou, jadi pura pura pergi ke toilet. Padahal marui menuju kamarnya niou.

Saat masuk ke kamarnya niou, iya melihat niou sambil mengang Hpnya. Niou melihat marui dan langsung bangkit, marui duduk di sampingnya. Kepalanya marui bersenderan di bahunya Niou. Niou juga meletakkan kepalanya di atas marui.

"masaharu, kira kira hubungan kita lanjut atau tidak ya?" marui bertanya sambil suaranya yang terdengar khawatir

"aku si inginnya lanjut, dari tadi ayahmu ngotot mulu" marui tertawa kecil

"masaharu aku bener bener suka ama kamu"

"aku tidak menyukaimu"

"hah?!" marui langsung menjauh darinya

"tapi, aku mencintai mu" niou langsung mencium marui penuh nafsu

"ngh..."

Saat itu akhirnya mamanya niou yang menjelaskan hubungan anaknya mereka, dan akhirnya papanya marui mulai berpikir positif akan hal hubungan anaknya. Saat itu niou dan marui di panggil oleh ayahnya marui.

"kalian berdua boleh menjalankan hubungan ini" ayahnya marui berkata sepert itu

"ha? Serius!" marui terlihat kaget

"ya boleh kok" marui langsung memeluk ayahnya kencang kencang

"HAAA!!! MAKASIH PAPA!!!"

"serius pak?" niou juga ikut bertanya ke ayahnya marui

"boleh.. tapi ada satu syarat, Niou Masaharu, kau harus janji kalo kau mau menjaga bunta, membuatnya senang, dan tidak menghancurkan hidupnya"

"Ya! Sore wa Yakusoku!" niou langsung memeluk marui, dan marui mencium niou di depan orang tuanya mereka berdua dengan senang hati, kayak orang baru nikah.

~owari~


End file.
